


I'll Grow A Little Bigger (Maybe That Can Be My Goal)

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Hand Feeding, Kink Week, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, feedee!regina, feeder!joan, feederism, fem!queen, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 5.Prompt: "wet and messy"Pairing: Joger
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	I'll Grow A Little Bigger (Maybe That Can Be My Goal)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....yeah. I'm extremely nervous about this, this is my first ever feederism fic. I truly mean "don't like don't read"-if this kink bothers you, then please just turn around and walk away instead of kinkshaming.
> 
> Feedback- not hate comments, I'm just gonna delete them anyway- are appreciated!!!

Joan hummed peacefully under her breath as she got the the large cake from the fridge, ignoring Regina’s impatient whines from the other room.

’’Good things come to those who wait.” She mused, chuckling at another high-pitched whine.

’’Joan.” Regina warned her, no doubt getting more and more impatient with each passing second. ’’You’re letting me starve to death.”

’’Mhm, I don’t think that’s a realistic fear.” Joan grinned, balancing the plate as she sauntered back into the bedroom, sending her huffing girlfriend a smirk.

Regina was already sitting up, eyeing the cake hungrily, slowly licking her lips. She was wearing her favorite lingerie, a gorgeous accessory for all of their sessions, and though Joan never understood why she always wore that one, she certainly never complained at the sight of her girlfriend in her baby pink lacy bra and matching panties.

And she never complained at the sight of Regina, in general. She has never exactly been rail-thin, but ever since they started dating, discovering their mutual kink, she kept packing on the pounds quickly. Joan simply adored how soft she was everywhere, round belly and lovehandles spilling over the waistband of her panties, wide hips and thick thighs and an ass to die for; her cheeks were adorably round, with the slightest hint of a double chin forming underneath her jaw. Her breasts grew bigger too, her bra barely containing them. She truly was a sight to behold.

’’Are we hungry?” Joan teased as she lowered herself onto the bed, holding the plate with the cake up for Regina to see. She laughed as her girlfriend’s stomach rumbled, her eyes fixated on the dessert.

’’Always.” Regina purred, and Joan couldn’t resist leaning forward to press their lips together, her other hand squeezing her soft waist playfully.

’’Where are the utensils?” Regina asked after they parted, eyeing the cake again. Joan grinned, her cheeks growing flushed in excitement.

’’You won’t need those.” Regina arched an eyebrow in confusion, and Joan grinned wider. She leaned forward again, splaying her palm over the softest part of Regina’s belly, enjoying the way the flesh yielded under her fingers.

’’You’re gonna eat it with your hands like the pig you are.” Joan murmured, giving her belly a slight jiggle, and Regina moaned at the nickname, her cheeks pinkening.

Joan handed the plate over, chuckling at the ferocity Regina pulled it out of her hands with.

’’You think you can handle the entire cake, Piggy?” Joan mused, pinching her puffy cheeks. She was unable to keep her hands off her; she constantly had to touch, squeeze, fondle and pinch all over that beautiful, soft body.

’’Of course I can.” Regina agreed, the excitement obvious in her voice. ’’Don’t underestimate my capacity.”

She slapped her belly to accentuate her point, making Joan blush softly.

’’Alright. But remember, you can always stop if it’s too much. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Regina nodded, giving her girlfriend a small smile before plucking her finger into the heavy cream, sucking it into her mouth with an almost obscene moan.

’’God…it’s fucking delicious.”

Joan grinned proudly. It was easier to feed Regina and help her gain if she could make her delicious meals at home, so she started taking baking lessons to make sure her Piggy always had a delicious treat to gorge on.

Regina dipped her fingers in again, never breaking eye contact with Joan as she cleaned them off, lapping at her fingers with a satisfied hum.

’’You’re being so coy.” Joan tutted, hooking a finger under Regina’s chin and tilting her head up. ’’Why don’t you start shoveling it in? I know you want to, Piggy. You don’t have to pretend you’re a modest lady when we both know you’re a greedy glutton.”

Regina moaned, her entire body growing flushed. It was as if a switch got turned on in her head as she immediately shoved her entire hand in the middle of the cake, grabbing a large piece and stuffing it inside her mouth with a happy sound.

’’Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Joan cooed, coming to sit behind Regina, grabbing a handful of her belly and squeezing it.

The sounds Regina were making while eating never failed to turn her on beyond belief: she was grunting and huffing, barely taking breaths between bites, only able to focus on stuffing herself beyond her limits.

Joan kept cooing to her as Regina ate and ate, her face soon becoming a mess of cream as she was shoving the slices in, whimpering as her belly began to feel tight. Joan massaged gentle circles onto her belly, easing the pain, and Regina let out a grateful little sigh.

’’Breathe.” Joan reminded her gently, patting her large bum in encouragement. Regina nodded, drawing in a sharp breath.

’’I’m getting so full…” She whimpered, and Joan gently pressed on her belly, making her let out a soft little burp. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but Joan shushed her.

’’It’s okay, Piggy. You still have plenty of room.”

She kneaded at Regina’s stomach, feeling how soft it still was beneath her fingers. It was certainly getting a little tighter, but she was nowhere near full yet.

’’I’m going to give you a reward if you manage to finish the entire cake.” Joan purred, slipping a hand between Regina’s legs to cup her through her panties, grinning at the damp patch she already found there.

’’You’re making such a mess everywhere.” Joan laughed, watching as Regina managed to smear more cream over her face, a few crumbs falling onto her ample chest.

’’But that’s alright.” Joan continued, slipping her hand inside Regina’s panties, making her let out a soft gasp.

’’I like my Piggy messy.”

Regina groaned as she stuffed another slice into her mouth. Her belly was protesting against the pressure as she piled more and more into it, and her chest was heaving in the restains of her tight bra. Joan noticed her discomfort, unclasping her bra and helping her out of it.

Her lungs finally managed to fill with more oxygen, and Regina let out a relieved sigh that turned into a moan as Joan pinched a puffy nipple playfully.

’’You’re…distracting me.” She groaned, though her hips still bucked forward when Joan teased a finger over her clit.

’’Oh, come on. I know you like it. A greedy pig that can only think about two things: eating and getting fucked.” With that, she slipped her fingers inside the awaiting wetness, making Regina whimper.

It was a distraction, though it was a nice one: the pressure in her belly didn’t seem as heavy as Joan’s fingers took her mind off of it, while her other hand still rubbed circles onto her stomach relentlessly, helping her burp and relieve some tightness.

The cake was nearly gone now, and Regina truly was an absolute mess: her face and hands were covered in frosting, some coated her breasts and her belly as well, and she was gushing all over Joan’s fingers, unable to rock forward under the heavy weight of her stomach, just squeezed around the digits helplessly.

’’I’ll make you come if you can finish it.” Joan promised, pressing a kiss onto her stained cheek.

’’I’m not sure I can do it…” She whimpered in discomfort. Her belly was now tight and distended, feeling like it was gonna burst in any moment. Joan tutted gently, stroking over her aching gut.

’’Do you need some help?”

Regina nodded desperately, and Joan grabbed the next slice, holding it up to Regina’s lips, while her other hand never stopped pleasuring her.

It was slower now, as Regina kept taking bigger breaks between bites, but Joan encouraged her through it, feeding her the remaining slices bit by bit.

Regina could seriously cry in relief when the cake was finally gone, and Joan’s pace inside her sped up.

’’That’s it, such a good Piggy for me. You did so good, now can you come for me, sweetness?” Joan murmured to her and Regina whined, her thighs shaking as Joan kept fucking her, jabbing straight into her G-spot.

’’What a good, greedy hog. You have made such a mess, bet you’re gonna make an even bigger one, huh? You’re gonna squirt all over my fingers? Come on, fatty, do it.”

Joan knew the nickname would do it: Regina cried out as she came, entire body shaking against Joan as she rode the last waves of her orgasm out, with Joan encouraging her through it gently.

She removed her fingers gently, smiling as Regina slumped back against her, stuffed and fucked out of her mind.

’’Can I get a belly rub?” She asked with an adorable pout, and Joan kissed her right away, licking the sugary mess of her lips.

’’Of course.” Her hands went back to Regina’s belly, massaging it firmly but gently, working out the pressure but making sure not to hurt her.

’’You’re getting so big.” Joan mused, lifting Regina’s belly to feel how heavy it was. Regina hummed softly, lolling her head back against Joan’s chest.

’’I’m going to pop.” Regina whined, and Joan chuckled, pressing a kiss onto her cheeks.

’’Now we cannot have that, can we? I need my beautiful, fat Piggy in one piece if she wants to get even bigger.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find mo on Tumblr at bambirex
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
